iTouch a touch a touch me
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Freddie is Rocky and Sam is Janet. Sam never knew she had to seduce Freddie and Freddie couldn't help himself with the touching. And they never knew the real thing was just them and under clothes. Hehe. Inspired by Glee. ONE SHOT


Sam

…..

I sit in drama class with Freddie and Carly. Drama class is the only class that I dread the most next to Global History and English. Ms. Evoy comes in with her stupid pink boa once again wrapped around her neck. I would like to strangle her with that boa. I think I might do that. I stand to walk over to her but Freddie pushes me back down into my seat. He glances at me. Dang it! He knows me too well.

" As you know last week I said we do the production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show and I just want to announce who is playing who." Ms. Evoy says. Everyone groans. Everyone said so that we didn't want to The Rocky Horror Picture Show but she insisted. This is what happens when teachers watch that preppy musical school show Glee! She digs in the giant bag she calls a purse. She always mumbles how she has it and then turns out there is coffee on the paper. The woman drives me insane. She puts her black hair in a high pony tail. She finally pulls out her list.

" Dr. Frank-N-Furter is going to be played by Neil, Riff Raff is going to be played by Warren, Daniel as Eddie,

Carly as Magenta, Gibby as Dr. Everett Scott, Brad played by Mark, Sam as Janet and Freddie is Rocky." She says.

I close my mouth but I can't. I start to crack up.

" What's wrong?" Freddie asks me.

" Picturing you with nothing on but a pair of little gold shorts." I reply continuing to laugh.

" Is she right Ms. Evoy?" Freddie asks demandingly.

" Yes Freddie. Rocky is a creature made by -N-Furter that is extremely handsome." She says.

" Freddie? Handsome? You need a million dollars and a lot of plastic surgery to make him handsome." I say.

" I'm right here you know." Freddie says looking at me.

" I'm right here you know." I say mocking his words. He narrows his eyes at me. I'm too good at this. Then Carly starts to laugh.

" What?" I ask.

" Janet, seduces, Rocky." Carly says between her laughs. I swear my eyes popped out of my head. Everyone starts to crack up. Oh my gosh. I looked over to Freddie in disgust. Oh my god. I have to seduce _him._ I think I'm gonna puke.

" That is true Carly. Janet does get a little…frisky with Rocky." Ms. Evoy says. And then it comes.

" Oh dear lord." I say under my breath. I jump out of my seat and bolt out the door to the girl's bathroom.

-0-

" There is no way I'm rehearsing the scene!" I say holding on to the door frame. Freddie's hands are on my waist pulling me into his room.

" We only have to do this once!" Freddie says.

" Can we just say we did it?"

" Then there will be no proof." Freddie lets go of me for a second and I run away. " Oh no your not." Freddie grabs me and slings me over his shoulder. He carries me back to his room. He puts me down. I knew if I tried to get out he would hand-cuff me to the desk like the last time we had a science project together. I think that was my first project I got an A on. I put my backpack on the floor near his desk.

" Did she mention a dress rehearsal?" I ask.

" I think so. On friday." Freddie replies.

" Well I hope your ready Benson because it's gonna be the stage with you and a little pair of gold shorts."

" And you just in your underwear and bra." What the? " Janet seduces Rocky in her underwear?" I ask.

" Didn't you read the script she handed out to us?" Freddie asks back.

" I looked at the first page and threw it in my locker."

" Well it's gonna be you and your underwear. Ready?" He asks. I see him pop the disc into his laptop.

" Ready as I'll ever be." I say in a perky voice and then showing my annoyed face.

" I'll take that as a yes." The music comes on. I start to sing.

" _I was feeling done in, couldn't win _I Look into his eyes.

_I'd only ever kissed before._

_(You mean she... _I take off my sweatshirt slowly and put it on the ground.

_uh huh!) _I step closer to him second by second.

_I thought there is no use getting heavy sweating,_

_It only leads to trouble, and bad fretting!" _I take his hand and put it on my heart.

He was smiling his face off. I knew this was going to be fun.

_Now all i want to know, is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and i want more. _I take his hand and kiss it.

_(More, more, more)_

_I'll put up no resistance, _

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch _I guide is hand down from my mouth to my lower belly right below the naval.

_I need assistance! _I look deep into his eyes.

_Touch a touch a touch me! _I twirl around with my back in front of him. I guide his hands all over my body.

_I wanna be dirty. _ Including on my breast. If he wasn't smiling I would be amazed.

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,_

_Creature of the night!" _I run his finger over my lips.

_Then if anything shows, while you pose, _I turn around and look into his eyes.

_I'll oil you up and rub you down, _I pass my hands over his chest and he looks down at me.

_(down, down, down),_

_And thats just one small fraction,_

_Of the main attraction, _I pull off his shirt and put his hand on my thigh which pulls me closer to him.

_I would be friendly now,_

_And I need action!_

_Touch a touch a touch me! _He starts to sing with me as I play with his boy emotions.

_I wanna be dirty. _His hands take a place on my hips as I twine my fingers in his hair.

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,_

_Creature of the night! _

_Touch a touch a touch me!_

_I wanna be dirty. _I push him on his bed.

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, _I stare at him for a minute and think of my next move.

_Creature of the night! _I climb on to the bed and start crawling over him.

_Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night! _

_Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night! _My head is directly over his face.

_Creature of the night! _I lean my head down looking like I'm gonna kiss him. Lips one inch apart.

_Creature of the night!" _I make an orgasm sound.

I lower my self down on to him and I feel his erect penis poking through his jeans as I lie on him.

" Victory." I say lightly.

" Oh I knew it." Freddie says knowing what I was doing this whole entire time. I smirk with happiness. I knew my job was done. I get up but Freddie's puts his arms around me, holding me close to him. He rolls around and I lie on the bed with him on top of me. He leans down and kisses me quickly. He pulls his head away slowly. He could tell I was shocked.

" I'm sorry." He says getting off of me. I sit up.

" It's okay. It was just the heat of the moment right?" I say.

" Right." He says getting off of me. He more likely felt embarrassed. I get off his bed and grab my sweatshirt. He puts back on his shirt. I look back at him. I take my backpack slinging it over my shoulder and head towards his door.

" Well, see you tomorrow." Freddie says as I almost place my hand on the doorknob.

" Yeah, see you tomorrow." I say turning to him. I look at him from top to bottom. I bite my lip sort of licking it at the same time. I drop my backpack. I have an urge that needs to be tamed. I run and pounce on Freddie like a puma. I press my lips to his. He starts kisses me back immediately.

" Heat of the moment?" Freddie asks as we pause.

" Defiantly not." I say kissing him back and we fell on to his bed.

And the rest….is history.


End file.
